


As you wish

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Washington rewards Hamilton for good behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend in the presence of other friends while drinking two growlers.

"What is the meaning of this? General Washington, sir?" Alexander looked up nervously at his commander. "Alexander, my boy, your wishes are coming true. You will command three battalions in our final match to victory." "Sir!" Alexander jumped for joy into the towering man's sturdy arms. "Oh, thank you, sir! I'll prove that I'm worth more than anyone bargained for!" "Wait, Alexander. We're not finished." General Washington set him back down on his feet. "What do you mean?" Alexander frowned, fearing the worst. Georgeapher smiled and slowly unbuttoned the boy's shirt. "You've done so much for me, my dear Alexander. Now, it's time to treat yourself." George dropped his pants and removed his shirt. Alexander gazed upon the general's magnificent bare body, stunned with excitement. "Sir...I..." "Talk less," he smirked. "Do whatever you wish to me," Georgeapher offered himself. "Sir..." Alexander smiled, his mind racing with fantasies. "I was you, down on all fours...." He paused, testing his freedom with the General. "As you wish," Georgeapher nodded. He bent over and placed his hands down on his desk. "I said in your knees," Alexander quipped, pushing the powerful man down to the fully degraded position. "If this is what you want," George consented and presented himself, sticking his arse into the air. George was so tall that with his booty up in the air, the hole was perfectly placed for the height of Alexander's giggle stick. Alexander smoothly drove his dingaling into the general's puckered love cave and steadied himself by placing his hands on the chiseled back of the commander in chief. "Is something wrong, Alexander?" George tried to looked back at him. "I've grown tired," Alexander smirked. "Back up onto my big stick and fuck me. You have entrusted me with command, sir." General George Washington began to rock back and forth over the young officers dingdong, giving him only what he had earned. But Alexander couldn't contain himself and began to thrust himself so forcefully that he lurched the large man forward and back with the notion of his hips. George was panting by the time Alexander was finally finished. George slowly rose to his feet and caught the exhausted youth in his arms as he nearly collapsed. "God, I hope you're satisfied," George smiled, having received a lingering soreness in the ass to remind him how much he has sacrificed for our great nation.


End file.
